Waking the Beast
by Asp Pentacle97
Summary: Haruhi figures out the best way to wake Kyoya up. Haruhi/Kyoya if you squint


**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC. If I did, I would be spending my time committing nefarious acts with the guys, not writing about them.

**A/N:** Started rewatching Ouran and suddenly a whole group of plot bunnies attacked me. This is one of them. Kinda Haruhi/Kyoya, it could be interpreted that way if you wanted it to be. Oh, and kind of another disclaimer, I have no idea what they have for fairs in Japan, seeing as I'm from New England, so I'm kinda envisioning an agricultural fair with a midway in my head, even though the story probably won't get them to the actual fair. Cheers, happy reading!

Haruhi didn't know how, but she had somehow been shanghaied into another one of Tamaki-_senpai_'s crazy stunts. This week's plan was to get up at some ridiculous hour and go to what Tamaki called a "commoner's festival," which was actually a small agricultural fair that was taking place outside the city. Tamaki had insisted that everyone come, and to ensure this had come to each of their houses to pick them up that morning.

And yet, when they pulled up to the Ootori mansion, Kyoya did not appear. This was not unexpected, seeing as it was six o'clock in the morning. Tamaki, in typical Tamaki fashion, had dramatically claimed that Mommy _had_ to come, and had given them all puppy eyes until they agreed to wake him.

_And yet,_ Haruhi thought to herself grimly as she walked up the stairs, following Tamaki's hasty instruction. _I'm the only one who's actually _going_ to wake Kyoya-senpai up. How did that happen again? Oh yeah, because Honey was napping, Mori wouldn't leave him, Tamaki declared he had to stay and watch the car, and the twins declared it would be too "boring." They're all a bunch of wimps._

At last, after an alarming number of stairs and corridors (_damn rich people_), Haruhi came to the correct door. Pushing it gently open, she peeked inside, getting her first look at the shadow king's lair.

It was clean and orderly. Even the papers lying on his desk had a kind of ordered chaos to them. There wasn't a single stray piece of clothing lying on the floor, nor were there any miscellaneously scattered books or other knickknacks. It was so clean it was almost sterile.

And in the middle of it was a large, utilitarian bed in which lay the sprawled form of the Host Club's shadow king. All Haruhi could see of him was one bare arm and a lump of tousled black hair.

"Kyoya-_senpai_," Haruhi called softly, standing just inside of the door. "Kyoya-_senpai_, wake up." Nothing. He didn't so much as twitch. Haruhi tried again, louder this time.

"Kyoya-_senpai_, get up"

"Kyoya-_senpai_!"

"KYOYA-_SENPAI_! UP!"

The only response she got was an arm twitch and him rolling over onto his back. Haruhi sighed and, grumbling to herself about stubborn, pain in the ass, too smart for their own good rich people, made her way over to the bed.

"Master Kyoya," she said, trying to adopt a servile tone. "Master Kyoya, it's time to get up. Time to get ready for school, or else you'll be late." This ploy didn't even get an eyelid twitch. Haruhi scowled at the black-haired host.

Hesitantly, hoping she wasn't about to get her hand bitten off, she reached out and gently shook his bare shoulder. This made him frown in his sleep and try to bat her away. The movement pushed the sheet down lower on his body, revealing his bare chest. Haruhi froze, the thought suddenly occurring to her that it was entirely possible that he wasn't wearing anything _but_ that sheet. Shaking her head, gritting her teeth, and fighting down a blush, Haruhi shook his shoulder more firmly, all the while entreating him to please wake up. This only resulted in him mumbling mutinously in his sleep and rolling so that his back was towards her.

Haruhi regarded the lean young man on the bed before her, eyebrows scrunched in thought. She reviewed that tactics she had tried to far. 1) Loud noise/voice. Result: rolled over, but did not show signs of wakefulness. 2) Trickery/late for school approach. Result: nothing. 3) Shaking. Result: slightly more conscious, but also irritable. Proceeding with that approach would only result in Kyoya the Evil Devil making an appearance, something she did not want to deal with.

Realizing the only approach left, Haruhi groaned aloud. She only hoped that this worked and Kyoya agreed to forget all about it, or else she would never hear the end of it. Steeling herself, Haruhi sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out, gently laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Kyoya," she said quietly, her voice soft and soothing as she slowly rubbed circles on his upper back with her hand. "Kyoya, hunny, it's time to wake up. Wake up, darling." Kyoya shifted under her hand, slowly rolling over. Haruhi grinned, thinking she had been successful. However, she was no prepared for the usually aloof host to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her up against him, cuddling her like a giant teddy bear. After a moment of sitting there frozen in shock, Haruhi hesitantly put her hand back on his shoulder and proceeded to continue rubbing his back and entreating him to wake up. But he stayed asleep.

_What the hell am I going to have to do to wake this guy up?_ Haruhi wondered, looking down at the young man who was using her as a pillow. His face, which was usually so blank and distant, seemed less harsh now. Sleep had taken down his walls, and Haruhi got a glimpse of what he must have looked like as a child, before he realized that no matter what he did, he was never going to be good enough in his father's eye.

Smiling slightly to herself, Haruhi ran her fingers through his hair. It was so incredibly soft and felt like silk against her skin. Unable to resist, Haruhi repeated the motion, still calling for Kyoya to wake up. His only response was to tug her closer and bury his face into her side. Sighing to herself, Haruhi shifted downwards, bringing his face closer to her shoulder. This was the last trick she had up her sleeve. If this didn't work she was getting a glass of cold water and a steel containment box.

Haruhi took Kyoya's face gently in her hands and lifted it. Leaning down, she brushed the faintest kiss against his lips. When that didn't garner a reply, she kissed him more firmly, letting her thumbs trace light patterns on his cheeks. When she pulled away, she was met with the sight of a pair of dark eyes looking at her intently.

"I thought princes did that for sleeping princesses, not the other way around," Kyoya remarked, smiling slightly. Haruhi, her face burning with embarrassment, made to leap off the bed as if scalded. She was stopped, however, by a firm arm around her waist.

"I wondered how far you'd go," Kyoya said, pulling her firmly back onto the bed again. "I have to say, I'm impressed."

"How-how-how long were you awake?" Haruhi asked, her voice rather shrill, which she hated. She wished Kyoya would let go of her so she could get away from the warmth radiating off him naked torso.

"Ever since you entered my room," Kyoya replied, completely unabashed, that small smile still tucked in the corners of his lips.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Haruhi demanded, suddenly aggravated. Here she was, trying to wake him up for going on twenty minutes and he had actually been awake the entire time.

"I told you, I wanted to see how far you'd go," Kyoya said mildly, his smile widening ever so slightly. Without the glasses to cast a glare, Haruhi could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Why?" Haruhi shot back, half out of frustration and half out of pure curiosity.

"I have my reasons," Kyoya said, his smile turning mysterious, his eyes still laughing at the fuming girl sitting next to him. Haruhi looked at the black-haired youth, really looked at him, studying his expression, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. Kyoya looked back, letting those brown eyes search his soul. He himself was slightly curious as to what she would find.

"Did you want me to kiss you?" Haruhi suddenly asked, before snapping her mouth shut and blushing all the way to the roots of her hair. Kyoya chuckled.

"Well, that's an interesting idea," he said, smiling slyly at the young woman sitting next to him, his eyes dancing with mischief and secrets.

**A/N: **Yes, that's really the end! Okay, first can I say that that turned out way more shippy/romantic than I had intended it to. Second, I don't really know any Japanese endearments, so I used the ones I am familiar with. Third, if you guys ask really nicely, I may write a sequel/second chapter to this, where they go to the fair (and where you'll find out exactly _what_ Kyoya is wearing under that sheet *wink wink*). It could be either romantic or friendly, I'll take requests. So please review and tell me what you think, and/or whether or not you guys want a sequel. Until then, cheers!


End file.
